The Secret Spy
by Tashii-Loves-Music
Summary: The progress of a spy hidden in plain sight. Spy is an OC Character. OC fem!Spy x Sniper. (Starting from chapter 16 I finally found a Beta Reader - )
1. The Only Girl On The Team

I woke up to the sound of my alarm blaring on the bedside table. The sound making my head hurt as it whined on and on before I grew the strength to move from under the warm comfort of my bed to switch the darn thing off. I sighed contently as my room was yet again filled with tranquil silence. I stared groggily at the green digits on the clocks screen.

5.30.

I groaned as I forced myself to get up from my cozy bed into the cool air of the bedroom. I pushed away stray strands of my hair as I got up to stretch and get myself motivated before my team mates woke up. Yawning I quickly grabbed my dressing gown and hurried from my room being sure to take my room key with me.

The cool water of the shower was a refreshing awakening to my sleepy muscles. Another day at the BLU base was to start in half an hours time. The Soldier would be setting off the alarm to awaken the whole base then, so I had to wash fast before the room was filled with sleepy naked men.

Finishing up quickly I tugged on my dressing gown pulling up the hood attached covering my face in shadows. A safety precaution. You may be thinking why I am hiding my face. Its because I am a Spy. And every Spy keeps their face a secret, well, maybe not from their team's fellow spies, but everyone else.

Plus, I'm not just any spy. I'm the only female spy ever to be on the team. Scratch that. Only female to be on the team. Ever. You see, women aren't allowed to join the fray of this war. Mann Co had only ever employed men but I was an exception. Why? I don't know. I never even asked any questions. So here I am.

I made it into my room just as the base alarm sounded telling my team mates that it was the start of a new day. I sighed setting about getting out my uniform from the wardrobe where many copies of the uniform hung. Pulling one out I began to change, listening to the sound of people walking around the base.

When I had finally changed I looked at the mirror that hung in my room. I was your average kind of pretty I suppose, for a 19 year old. Pale skin, long waves of brown hair and dark blue eyes. There was nothing that really stood out in me, which made me a good spy. I gave my hair a quick brush before tucking it into the back of my shirt so that it wouldn't be noticed by the team.

There was a knock at my door. I pulled on my standard issue BLU mask looking to be sure that nothing would give me away before moving to stand in front of my door. "Who is it?" I asked a hand hovering over the knife in my pocket, the other on the door handle. "Relax Nat, its me" replied a man, he had a slight French accent.

I smiled pulling open the door to reveal another spy dressed exactly like myself. "Morning Adrien" I said stepping out into the corridor, closing the door promptly behind me. Adrien was my best friend here. He and his brother Marc knew that I was a girl and they never treated me different because of it. They also help keep it a secret from the rest of the team.

"All ready for another battle against the RED's, mon ami?" Adrien smiled as we wandered down through the base to get to the canteen for breakfast. I was still kind of new to the layout of the base but I could find the bathroom, Adrien and Marc's rooms and the canteen fine.

"Of course, Adrien aren't I always?" I teased gently shoving him. He dodged smoothly. "Oui but it never hurts to ask the new recruit mon cher" he chuckled his stormy grey eyes sparkled cheekily as he bantered with me. I was still technically a new recruit, I came here about 2 weeks ago and since then Adrien has taken me under his wing. As well as Marc, of course.

The canteen was jam packed and alive with noise when we arrived. The Demomen were having lively discussions with the Soldier's about today's objective. The Engineer's were all tinkering with bits and bobs or were drawing out blue prints. The Medic's and Heavy's were eating breakfast having idle chit Pyro's were all chattering among one another. God knows how with their mask's on. The Scout's were annoying the Sniper's on the table over from them as they tried to drink their morning coffee.

Marc waved at us from a table situated next to the Sniper's table. Adrien and I weaved our way through the tables and as we passed the rowdy Scout's table one of the Scout's waved his hands frantically at us. "Hey, morning Nat! Morning Ade!" he chirped smiling warmly at us. "Morning Callum" we chuckled.

Callum was about my age with messy sandy brown hair and pale blue eyes. He was a bit of a loud mouth and had a strong Boston accent, but he was a good kid and was a very fast runner. Like most Scouts were.

When we got to our table we saw that Marc had already gotten us breakfast and a pot of tea. I could not get up in the morning and not have a cup of tea. A these guys knew it. "So did you guys hear about the new Sniper?" asked Marc in a slightly stronger accent then his younger sibling, as we sipped our tea watching as the other classes did their own thing.

"We have another new Sniper?" I asked curiously looking ahead from where I sat to look at the Sniper's table. Yeah there was a new Sniper there, his hair is a golden blonde. "Yeah I heard, his name is Jae. He is a rookie so Ethan and Ash are gonna have fun training him up" smirked Adrien winking at me playfully.

I felt my cheeks warm. Adrien knew that I had a little bit of a crush on Ethan. He arrived the same day I did and we had sat in the same train carriage on the journey here and he was really nice guy who I got along with. Plus he had a cute Australian accent. As if sensing me looking, Ethan looked up at me from over his coffee cup.

Ethan was a good looking bloke in his early 20's with hair that was a rich brown colour and lovely soft green eyes flecked with dots of gold. From our conversations I knew he was from the outback's of Australia where he had lived on his own since he was 18. Also that he enjoyed star gazing when the skies were cloudless.

Ethan put down his cup and raised his hand in a wave, I copied the motion smiling like an idiot. Seeing this Adrien turned round to look at Ethan and dramatically blew him a kiss. This caused me to burst into laughter as Ethan lifted up an eyebrow before giving Adrien the finger, chuckling.

Adrien faked feeling dejected. "Oh Ethan how you wound me!" Adrien gasped loud enough for him to hear. This only made me laugh harder. Ethan laughed. "Oh shut up, mate" he said before turning to me. "Good morning to ya, Nat. You settling in fine?" he asked me. It took me a few moments to calm down before I could answer.

"I'm setting in good. Adrien is keeping a good eye on me. Most of the time anyway" I smirked poking my tongue out at him, only for him to mirror my movement. Ethan nodded. "That's good, you'll both have to play card with me and Ash sometime" he said patting the back of another Sniper. This one had mid-length red hair pulled into a ponytail, and dark forest green eyes, he nodded at us.

"Sounds good to me" he said taking a sip of coffee. "Well then after battle then, mate" Ethan said before resuming conversation with the rookie Sniper. Marc gave me a nudge getting me to look away from Ethan. "You got yourself a date there Nat" he chuckled, Adrien laughed. "Don't be stupid guys, he asked both me and Adrien to go" I explained.

Marc rolled his eyes. "Sure sure, well, unless his into threesomes" he grinned just as a Soldier shouted that all classes reported to briefing in 5 minutes. I threw Marc a dirty look making Adrien giggle like a little school boy.

"Come on you two lets go to briefing."


	2. Righthooks and Razorbacks

_"Mission Ends in 60 seconds"_

The Announcer's voice rung loudly over the sound of gunfire and shouting. I was creeping around the upper level of the RED team's base looking for one of their Sniper's. I was careful to stay cloaked and kept a hand wrapped firmly around my butterfly knife. Listening carefully as I slinked around I heard a shot go off down the corridor, followed by the sound of a reloading rifle.

Gotcha. I though as I made my way to the end corridor where I found the RED Sniper perched on a crate his eye trained on the battlefield. His bushwacka was out of arms reach. Perfect. I crept towards the bushman's back slowly and carefully being sure not to make a sound to reveal my presence.

I had one shot at this. Keeping a firm grip on my blade I uncloaked and buried my knife into the oblivious Sniper's back. Or so I thought. A electric shock passed through my body making me drop my knife and become stunned for just a few moments. Which was all the bushman needed to twist round and pin me to the wall.

"Weren't expecting that now were ya know you lil spook." sneered the Sniper roughly pinning my arms to the cheating bastard was wearing a Razorback. I fought against the Sniper attempting to free my arms so that my hands could reach the ambassador in my left pocket. The Sniper just chuckled tightening this grip on me, making me grit my teeth in pain.

"Look's like I found a test subject for our Medic" the bushman said darkly, his face just inches from my own. I glared at him for a second before spitting in his face. A little grin stretching on my lips. The jarman's grip slackened as he attempted to wipe spit off himself with his shoulders.

I took my chance. I ripped my arms from his grip, aiming a punch to the bastard's jaw, my other hand delving into my pocket to retrieve my gun. The punch landed right on target, but not without a price. A splitting pain blossomed up my arm. I yelped retracting my wounded hand.

I yanked my gun out just as the Sniper advanced on me once more, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. I aimed the ambassador at his face. "Sweet dream" I said before pulling the trigger. Blood splattered across my suit and my face. I watched as the Sniper's body slumped to the floor, blood pooling around the body.

_"Victory BLU Team Wins"_

I let out a relieved sigh. Re-cloaking and rushing out of the RED base in search of a Medic.

x x x x

"How the hell did you manage to sprain your hand, Nat?" asked Klaus the head of the Medic's. (Yeah we have heads of each class. Adrien is the head of the Spies) Klaus was a 40 year old with ice blue eyes and jet black hair that was always slicked back. He was one of the oldest people on the team, which made him rather stern with those of us younger. However he seemed to have a soft spot for one of the Heavy's.

"I had a run in with a Razorback" I winched as Klaus tightened the bandages round my hand. Why he couldn't just use his medi-gun was unknown to me. Klaus raised an eyebrow at me, a small smirk on his face. "Then you need to be taught how to punch" he chuckled. "Now off you go, your friend is waiting outside for you."

I jumped off the table, thanking Klaus before I left the medic bay to see Adrien. However it wasn't Adrien waiting for me. It was Ethan. He was stood across the corridor from the medic bay with a grin on his face. "Now what's this I hear about you giving a right hook to a Sniper,eh?" he laughed as he saw me.

I laughed stopping in front of him. "Oh don't you worry it was a RED Sniper, promise" I winked earning another laugh from him. "I hope so mate, otherwise I'd have to get revenge" he bantered roughly patting me on the back directing me to walk towards the canteen. As we walked. Ethan and I chatted about the RED Sniper and how he was wearing a Razorback.

According to Ethan, they only worked once before needed time to recharge. Good to know. "We thought since you've busted your hand that we'd rearrange our game of cards for when we return from leave." Ethan said as we arrived outside the canteen. The only person who was there was Ash, Ethan's head of team. By the looks of it they were going to play a quiet game together..

"Wait. We have leave?" I asked, I don't remember hearing about it. Ethan looked at me as if I was mad. "Course we do, mate. We have one weeks leave every month" he said smiling. "It starts tomorrow. We all just tend to visit the town a few miles from here, well, except the Pyro's they like to stay here and base watch."

I felt myself deflate. I won't see Ethan for a week. "Ok, well I need to go find Adrien then, see you later" I murmured starting to walk in direction of the Spy quarter's. "Later Nat, enjoy the week." he said before walking into the canteen. I let loose a large sigh. A week off would be nice but it would be weird if she tried to hang out with Ethan outside of the base,right?

Reaching the Spy living area, she walked to Adrien's door and knocked briskly. "Come on in" came his chirpy reply. I walked in to see him packing a suitcase. "Heya Nat" he smiled. "You started packing yet?" he asked flopping down on bed. "I only just found out Ade" I said scowling at him. "Why'd you not tell me?" Adrien tilted his head to the side. "Cause it was mentioned in briefing this morning, dumbass" he laughed.

Oh...oops.

"You were too busy checking out Ethan to even notice" he smirked. "Oh shut up" I moaned throwing one of his books from the side next to me at him. "Hey!" he yelped as I caught him in the chest. "So what are you going to do then" I asked slumping down on the bed next to him resting my head on his shoulder. Adrien gave my mask a tug, pulling it upwards a little.

"You mean what are we going to do" he said putting an arm round me. "I ain't just going to up and leave my new little friend now am I?" he said hugging me. "We are going to spend the week hanging out, eating junk food, visiting places and going shopping" he said matter-of-factly. This made me smile.

"That sounds like a plan" I giggled, spending some time having fun without the worry of having to wake up early would be nice. "Plus, you can stop wearing your mask and dress as a girl for the week" he whispered as to not be over heard. He'd only seen me wear the standard Spy uniform.

"Hmm" I said making it look like I was contemplating the idea. "Oh please please pleaseeee!" whined Adrien pleading at me with puppy dog eyes. I couldn't help but crack a smirk at him. He was such a kid at times. "Fine, just for you" I said trying to sound like he'd worn me down. "Yay!" cried Adrien hugging me tightly knocking the wind from me.

"Hey! Mind the hand!" I gasped as I felt a brief flash of pain shoot through my bandaged hand. "Oops, sorry" murmured Adrien giving me a sheepish grin. "Go pack now, that's an order!" He quickly exclaimed pushing me up and towards the door. "I want you ready by 8am tomorrow, we are taking Marc's car to town" he smirked before shutting the door on me.

I chucked to myself making my way to the next door up from him. My room.

This should be a fun week, I thought. Not realizing how true those words would be.


	3. Feeling Close To The Unknown

Ethan's POV

"Come on Ash, your taking forever!" I called leaning against my trusty little van. It was only 8 in the morning but the sun was already lightning the sky in pale shades of pink and blue. Today was the day we all left for a well deserved week off. I was looking forward to it. Not completely but I still was.

I only arrived from my hometown in Australia 2 weeks ago. Having heard about a job going as a Sniper with Builders League United, I jumped on the first plan over and applied. I got the job as soon as my interview was over. They handed me my train ticket and required uniform before leaving me to my own devices.

Finding the train was easier than I expected, the journey was rather pleasant due to the company of Nat. Nat was one of the Spies that I worked with. From the 3 hour journey to our base. Me and Nat discussed our home towns. Nat was much more vague about his past. All I can remember getting out of him was that he was from England and enjoyed reading.

Not much to go on but I felt close to him from the first few minutes we spend together. Even if he was wearing a mask the whole damn time. Speaking of the devil. Looking over to the base entrance I saw Nat walk out with a sleek black suitcase trailing behind him. I watched as Nat scanned the area, his eyes resting on me.

He gave me a smile and a little nod. Which I returned with a tilt of my hat. "Nat come on! I can't wait to get to town!" I heard Adrien, Nat's friend, call from next to a charming little black car that put my little old van to shame. Nat quickly turned away from me making his way towards the car. Adrien said something I couldn't catch causing Nat swat at him, scowling.

I chuckled, poor lad had his handful with Adrien. The boy never seemed to grow up. "Earth to Ethan" laughed Ash waving a hand in front of my face. I shook my head, darn it wasn't paying attention again. "What you staring at mate?" Ash asked loading his last piece of luggage into the back of his van.

"Just keeping an eye on Nat is all, poor boy seems to be stuck with Adrien for the week" I grinned making my way to the driver seat. Slamming the door shut, I started up the car, waiting for Ash to jump in the passenger seat. "I'm sure he'll live, worse comes to worse he can chill with us." Ash pointed out, putting on his seatbelt.

"True" I murmured before putting the car into gear, heading to the long winding road that lead to civilization. Ash leaned forward turning on the radio, letting the sound of guitars fill the van. I let my mind wander a little. I wonder if it'll be weird if we spent the week with the Spies? Even though we aren't known to get along, it sounded like a plan.

"Hey, Ash. Reckon we should spend a little time with our masked friends?" I asked drumming my fingers on the steering wheel. Ash had already fallen asleep in his chair, before we'd even been in the car 5 minutes. I chuckled quietly.

Let's just see how the week goes.


	4. Dark Blue Eyes and Familiar Names

"Looks like it's going to be a good day" Marc said as we parked the car in the hotel's lot. I exited the car taking in the beautiful vibrant blue of the sky. Not a cloud in sight. "I could get used to this" I smiled stretching as I made my way to the trunk popping it open. Adrien bounding out the back to help me with the luggage. "Now you have to wear a dress!" he mused practically skipping.

"Shhhh!" I snapped quickly peering around to see anyone who may have heard. The parking lot was empty. "Sorry Ade just...just be careful yeah?" I sighed smiling weakly as I grabbed my case. Adrien beamed at me. "Will do!" he replied cheerfully before rushing towards the hotel gesturing me to follow.

x x x x

My room was on the fourth floor of the hotel. Adrien and Marc were a few doors down from me. Which was relief as it would be weird not having them close by me. My room was quite nice. It was painted a faint shade of lilac with furniture and decoration matching it in shades of Mauve, Silver and Maroon.

I had just gotten out of the shower, chucking my uniform and mask into the wash basket out of my way. I threw open the wardrobe provided which I had filled with my clothing upon arriving and was searching the content for something to wear. The first time in 2 weeks I could finally stop wearing my mask.

It felt nice not to worry about my identity.

I pulled out a rich blue dress from the depths of the wardrobe surveying it before deeming it fit to wear. Putting the dress on it rested just shy of the top of my knees. I pulled on some black tights before putting on black slightly heeled boots. Mmmh. Quickly I turned my attention to my hair giving it a quick brush letting it flow down to my waist. That should do. I though as I went to meet Adrien and Marc in the lobby.

x x x x

Ethan POV

"Oi, Ash get your ass back here and grab a bag!" I yelled as Ashley attempted to sneak off ahead of me to the hotel. He flashed me a smirk before slowly walking back to me. "Awwh, your no fun." whined Ash as he grabbed his massive rucksack from the back of my van. I laughed as I picked up my own bag, locking the van up.

"That's because it'll be fun for you, not for me. Ya cheeky little gremlin." I said as I prodded him in the ribs. "Ouch!" Ash cried swatting me away. I noticed as we weaved through the parking lot that the Spies car was parked a lane behind the van. That's good.

We walked up to the hotel. It was a reasonably sized building that was about 4 floors high. Painted an off shade of white. As we entered the lobby we saw Adrien and Marc lounging against a wall next to the elevators both dressed in normal clothes without their masks on. " Hey lads, bet it feels great to not wear ya mask's anymore" I chuckled as they grinned sheepishly.

"Course, they aren't always comfortable you know" pointed out Marc adjusting the collar of his shirt. "I suppose not mate. Where's Nat to?" I asked since I could see no sign of him.

The brother's looked at each other before they answered me. "He's gone to bed, the ride tired him out." Adrien said not looking me in the eye for long. "Yeah" Marc continued "he wanted to rest cause of his hand injury".

Now this may just be me but, didn't this seem a tad odd?

Before I could voice any form of doubt both the boy's were staring right over my shoulder, a look of surprise plain on their faces. I glanced behind me to see what had caught their attention and felt my mouth drop open. Quite literally.

Stood about two meters away was a girl looking at us. She must of been only in her late teens. Her long dark chocolate hair cascading down to her slender waist, framing her heart shaped face. Her skin was creamy and blemishless. Her plump lips a deep rich shade of pink. Her eyes a shade of blue that you only saw when night came.

She was beautiful.

"Natalie!" called Adrien making his way to stand beside me. The girl, Natalie, walk towards us hugging Adrien. "Natalie, this is Ethan a friend we work with." Adrien smiled releasing her from his embrace. Natalie looked at Adrien for a moment before she turned her startling blue eye on me. "Nice to meet you" she smiled, it lit up her face.

Oh boy it made her look even prettier.

I took off my hat a tilted my head forward a little. "Pleasure to meet you ma'am" I replied returning her smile. Her cheeks flushed slightly and he giggled quietly. "The pleasure is all mine" she teased. I gave her a grin as Ash nudged me. "Come on you, we have rooms to find" he said raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah we should be going" Adrien countered placing an arm on the small of Natalie's back edging her towards the exit. "Yeah come on Nat" Marc smiled walking towards the exit. With that they were gone.

Wait...Nat?

Did Marc just say Nat?


	5. Awkward Silences Can Be Rewarding

"Oh my god Nat you look amazing!" gushed Adrien, linking his arms with me. As we walked down the hotel steps walking onto the bustling street. I laughed my cheeks still warm from encountering Ethan. "I agree Nat. Did you see Ethan's face though? I think someone may have a admirer." smirked Marc ruffling my hair tenderly. As if I was his kid sister.

I felt my cheeks blush further. "Don't be silly guys." I murmured a small smile reaching my lips. The boys laughed in unison. "Its true Nat, I reckon that he'll make a move on you sometime this week." teased Marc pinching my cheek softly. "Our little Nat is growing fast." I slapped his hand away shooting him a glare. "Oh don't be silly" I grumbled.

Only it turned out I was the one being silly.

x x x x

It was about 7 o'clock that evening and I was sat with Adrien at a table in the bar. Him being older than me he got the drinks. Since I only really like one alcoholic drink so I had vodka and cranberry. Adrien had gin and tonic. We were discussing what places we should visit tomorrow when Ethan and Ashley entered the bar, laughing.

They stood at the bar and ordered their drinks before Ash turned his head enough to notice me and Adrien. I felt my cheeks flush as he nudged Ethan and tilted his head towards me. I looked away only to see that Adrien was also watching them. So much for being oblivious, I thought as the Sniper's made their was towards our table.

"Mind if we join ya?" grinned Ashley winking at Adrien. "Sure thing" Adrien chuckled winking back at him. Mmmh. Ethan pulled up a chair sitting beside me, not saying a word, Ash sat beside Adrien and they both launched into a conversation.

Awkward.

I timidly sipped my drink trying to look at Ethan discreetly from the corner of my eye. He was out of uniform in a white t-shirt and jeans. The shirt seemed to be a tight fit. Yeah you know what I mean. I looked away at Adrien and Ash chatting hoping that they would ease the tension. So much for Ethan liking me.

"Natalie" hearing my name I look back to Ethan who was now staring at my hand.

The bandaged hand. Oh dear.

"What ya do to your hand?" Ethan enquired sipping his cider casually. "I hurt it during a self defense class" I smiled letting my lie slip right off my tongue. Ethan seemed to mull over my answer before giving me smile. "Well looks like we need to teach you how to punch" he laughed. I felt myself laugh too. Relieved.

"Well maybe you can teach me?" I asked keeping my voice light. I hoped that someone would. I do not want to hurt my hand next time I give someone a right hook. Ethan nodded. "Sure thing, I also have something I wanted to ask ya" replied Ethan rubbing the back of his neck, his cheeks darkening ever so slightly.

Sensing his discomfort I placed my pale hand onto his tanned one. "yes?" I asked watching as his cheeks became deeper in colour. "Well, err. Would you like to spend the day with me tomorrow?" he explained looking at me with his beautiful green eyes. I felt my cheeks heat up and I smiled softly at him. "I'd love to" I sputter slightly, squeezing his hand.

He let out a shaky breath and smiled. He looked please with himself, returning my squeeze. "Well done Casanova" Me and Ethan looked round, our bubble having been burst, to see Ashley and Adrien watching us, both wearing sly little grins on their faces.

"You better look after her Ethan" warned Adrien giving Ethan a glare which quickly softened into a smirk. Ethan nodded attempting to slip his hand away unnoticed by the other. Ashley noticed and gave me a wink making me blush further.

And that's how I got my first date with Ethan.


	6. Starry Night and Sudden Rain

Next evening, I was stood in the lobby of the hotel. Nervously I fiddled with a curl of my hair as I waited for Ethan. I'd been on a few dates before but I never felt as nervous as I did today. I must have spend most of this morning choosing what to wear! After all that time I still felt a little unsure of what I had chosen.

I chose another dress. It was a sleeveless vest styled dress with a round neckline covered in broad stripes of turquoise and white. It clung to my body making me feel a little nervous. But I wanted something that showed I made an effort but not overdone it.

I hear the sound of someone clearing their throat and look around to see Ethan grinning at me. I felt myself smile back. He looked good in a white vest under a light blue shirt. We matched almost. "Ready?" Ethan asked holding out his hand to me. I took it with a smile. "Ready when you are"

x x x x

The date was amazing. Ethan took me to a little resturant that was tucked out of sight from the main street of the town. A place called Alistar's which I have to admit, serves the best spaghetti I've ever had. We spent the whole time joking around and sharing stories about our childhood.

I told Ethan how when I was 14, I got in a fight with a boy at school who was bullying my friend and I managed to break his hand after he attempted to take siscors to my hair. Also at 18 my friend's took me out to celebrate my birthday and accidently got me a female stripper. It was very awkward. The story left Ethan in tears of laughter.

Ethan then told me how when he was younger his dad used to take him out around the outbacks and teached him how to hunt. His first catch being a crocodile. How his mum used to make the best Apple and Cinnamon Dampers. Damper's are a traditional type of bread. Well, that was until they both died. Dad when he was 15, his mum just after he turned 18.

This made me squeeze his hand in comfort as I watch his face briefly show the pain.

Now, we were walking around a small park situated about 2 streets from the hotel we were staying at. The park was lit only by the occasional old-fashioned street lamp and the pearly light of the moon. The moonlight casting a pale glow over white daisy that sprung up from the grass.

Ethan laced his fingers with mine as we strolled around enjoying the cool feeling of the air on our skin and the faint sound of crickets chirping. I sighed contently looking up at the sky seeing all the stars glittering like diamonds sewn onto a ink blue velvet camvas. I heard Ethan sigh contently before he pulled us to a stop.

"Natalie there is something I want to ask ya" Ethan confessed holding both my hands in his. I watched a he bit his lip nervously and I began to worry about what he was going to say. Was he going to say tonight was a mistake? Did he want to kiss me?Oh god. "Natalie are yo-" Ethan began before...

The heaven's suddenly opened drenching us both.

I gasped taken aback by the sudden change in weather. "Come on we need to get back!" Ethan shouted over the sound of rain thundering down onto the concrete. I didn't need telling twice. I grabbed his hand and we both began to run back towards the hotel.

x x x x

When we made it to the hotel, we were both gasping for breath and giggling at how stupid we were for getting caught in the rain. We both made our way to the elevator entering one unoccupied, Ethan pressed for floor 2. "I don't suppose you want to come back to mine for coffee? There is a shower you can use and I have some clothes you can borrow. " Ethan explained casually.

I felt my cheeks redden. "Yeah that would be nice, its closer than my room anyway" I responded pushing my wet lock out of my eyes. The elevator opened and Ethan guided me down the corridor to the door of his room. Opening it he flicked on the light revealing a really clean and tidy room. Which surprised me, aren't men suppost to be messy?

"Shower's just through there and I'll find you some clothes to change into" Ethan smiled holding out a towel, pointing to a door next to the make shift kitchen that our rooms had. I said my thanks and entered the bathroom. Turning on the shower I stripped off my drenched clothes and stepped into warmth shower enjoying the heat against my chilly skin.

After washing my hair I stepped out the shower to see Ethan pulling out clothes putting some on the bed taking some with him. "I this is the best I can find that'll fit you, mate" he stated before making his way into the shower. "Won't be long" he smiled before closing the door. I looked down at the clothes he had set out for me.

A large ice blue cotton shirt and a pair of black shorts I was sure were probably a little too big, he'd been kind enough to leave a belt if that was the case. I pulled on the shirt, buttoning it up. It fell halfway up my thigh, the shorts I tugged on and adjusted to fit using the belt. After this I made my way to the kitchen seeing two mugs filled with coffee and sugar I poured the steaming water into the mugs before stirring them.

"Hey, I'm the one suppose to be doing that, your the guest" chuckled Ethan as he came into the little kitchen area. I poke my tongue out at him handing hima mug. "I'm sure I can handle making some coffee Ethan" I teased making my way to the couch, taking a sip of the scalding hot liquid.

As we settled down on the sofa. Ethan took a large gulp of the boiling liquid before setting his cup down. I still was taking little sips trying not to burn my tongue. Ethan turned to look at me and I saw him bite his lip again. He hadn't forgotten what he was going to ask like I hoped. I set my mug down and looked at Ethan as he began to form the question again.

"Natalie... your Nat aren't you?" he blurted out, having though to get it over and done with. I felt myself stiffen at his question. How could he have guessed? I was so careful. Without even knowing it I had sprung up in attempt to run out the room. I had turned to face the door when I felt a strong warm hand catch my wrist pulling me back. The sudden anchorcaused my body to fall backwards.

I spun round before I toppled over completely and felt my face hit something hard, my hand landing on something soft. However it was only when I used my hands to push myself upwards that I realized what I had fallen against.

I was straddling the couch. My face inches from his.

Oh dear.


	7. Not Fond Of Gentlemen

Ethan's POV

Ouch. I really hadn't expected to pull Nat over. The outcome of this I wasn't expecting either.

I had Nat straddling me, our bodies touching through the thin fabric of our shirts and our faces inches apart. Nat's eyes... God. This close they were even more startling. Her deep azule eyes were not as dark as he had once thought. They were still a shade of inky blue but the darkness was scattered with freckles of pale blue and silver.

I watched as these bright eyes darted across my face, taking in our close proximity. Her rosy lips parting and a dark blush flooding her cheeks. Her being so close to me, wearing my shirt and looking at me with such beautiful eyes, I couldn't stop myself.

I let one of my hands run up the side of her face tangling in her wet hair, the other travel to rest on her waist. I pulled her down trapping her lips to mine. I felt Nat freeze for a moment before she kissed me back, her hands gripping the fabric of the couch beneath us as we kissed quicker. My tongue snaked out tasting the bitter sweet taste of coffee as I pried her lips apart as we pulled each other closer, the action made Nat let slip and small,shaky moan.

Hearing this I pulled back, flipping our positions over so that Nat was trapped beneath me. She looked up at me, breathing heavily her eye hooded with desire. Taking the hint I brought my mouth back to her lips letting my arm keep me from crushing her as my other hand fingered the button of Nat's shirt, popping buttons as she mirrored my actions.

Soon we had removed our shirts and I had attached my mouth to the nape of her neck, grazing and sucking the soft skin turning it into a dark bruise. She let her fingers entwine with my hair as my hands skimmed her chest and stomach. I listening to her tell-tale gasps and sighs as I let my fingers skim her nipple, teasing her.

After a minute I unclasped my mouth from her neck to let my mouth trail down to her nipple, letting my breath tickle it before I took it into my mouth sucking it and biting down softly being rewarded by sharp moans and whimpers. Carrying on for a couple of minutes making sure to give each nipple an equal amount of attention, I felt Nat buck up against me.

I knew exactly what she wanted, I released her from my grasp looking down at her panting form. "I think we'd be more comfortable on the bed" I smiled pulling her up onto her feet only for her to tug me down for a kiss again. Chuckling, I pulled her up into my arms carrying her over to the bed.

x x x x

Smoke drifted lazily from the cigarette in Ethan's mouth. I was curled up with him in bed, my head on his chest and his arm draped around me. He looked down at me a sleepy smile tugging on his lips as he released steams of cigarette smoke from between his lips. "I can say for certain that was pretty good" he murmured gently stroking my messy hair.

I giggled tilting my head up to kiss him tasting the fresh lingering taste of tobacco on his lips. I felt as he re-tangled his hands into my hair, seeming to have forgotten about his cancer stick in favor of dominating my mouth. I nipped his lip playfully before pulling away. "It was indeed" I replied softly a small smile on my face.

He cupped my face in his hands stroking my cheeks gently with his thumbs. "I suppose asking for another sound wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me" he breathed staring at me with his pale pea green eyes. I let my smile grow.

"I'm not found of gentlemen" I purred before he flipped me over once more emitting a soft growl causing me to giggle once more.


	8. Empty Spaces and Thin Air

I woke up to the sound of Ethan snoring. His breath tickling my ear and I felt the heavy feeling of his arm wrapped around my waist. I sighed and carefully tried to pry my waist from Ethan's embrace. Once I finally got free I glanced at the neon red digits on the clock that sat on the bedside table. I groaned quietly in frustration.

5.30

You would think that on my week off my body would let me sleep in. Careful not to wake Ethan, I tip toed my way into the bathroom, tugging on the shirt he had given me. Once inside I looked in the mirror and tried to tame the tangled mess that was my hair. As I was running my fingers through my hair, I noticed Ethan's necklace hanging around my neck.

It was a pale crocodile fang hanging on a worn piece of black string. I smiled as I stoked the smooth face of the tooth. Ethan had given it to me just before we went to bed. He told me it was the fang of the first crocodile he ever hunted alone and he used to wear it as a little reminder of home.

While he was explaining it to me, he had slipped the necklace over my head before I could even react, kissing me softly. "You keep hold of that ya hear?" he murmured tracing my jawline with his skilled fingers. "I will" I breathed smiling softly at him.

I shook my head turning to look at the sleeping figure in the bed, smiling as Ethan's snore still traveled to me if only just. I never did answer him properly when he asked if I was Nat. Though I think me trying to run away answered it for me. Sighing I exited the bathroom and gathered up my clothes and walked to the edge of the bed.

Leaning down I kissed his forehead. "Sorry, I can't risk anyone else knowing." I whispered feeling tears spring up into my eyes. Quickly I left Ethan's room making my way to my hotel room where I could let my tears keep falling.

x x x x

I was woken up by the loud, repetitive sound of the hotel room phone. I groaned and reluctantly felt around blindly for the phone's receiver. Finally I got hold of it. "G'day" I grumbled sleepily rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "Alright Ethan, its Ash mate." replied the caller. "I'm waiting for ya in the lobby. You were supposed to meet me half hour ago." I let loose another groan.

"Ah sorry mate, give me 15 minutes and I'll be down." I sighed putting down the receiver. Crap I'd forgotten that I was meeting Ash today. Looking around I expected to see Nat's curled up form beside me, instead I saw an empty space. Confused I sat up in the bed.

"Nat? You there?" I called listening for any sign she was around. No sound. I got out of the bed grabbing some pants I looked around my hotel room. No sign of her. All of her clothes had been taken and the shirt he had given her was also missing.

When did she leave? I though as I checked the time. The red digits read 10.48. This will have it wait, Ash is waiting for me.

x x x x

Walking down to the lobby, I noticed Adrien and Marc sitting with Ash. Maybe they know where she is? "Morning Sleepyhead!" chirped Adrien, his usual happy self. I grinned settling down in the seat between him and Ash. "Morning Spook" I smirked pulling the brim of my hat down to stop the sunlight from blinding me.

Adrien just stuck his tongue out at me and Marc chuckled. "So how was last night?" winked Ash elbowing me lightly in my ribs. Everyone looked at me. "it was good yeah…" I smiled nervously, rubbing the back of my neck. "Just good?" pressed Adrien leaning forward in his seat. Man this guy was such a kid.

"Okay, Okay, it was brilliant ya happy?" I smiled shyly feeling the heat rise in my cheeks as I remembered last night. This made them laugh at me the nice laughing not the mean type. "So I'm assuming you'll be having another date soon, yeah?" Marc pondered aloud looking at me with half-hidden curiosity.

"Well I'd like to but when I woke up this morning she was gone" I shrugged watching how Marc and Adrien shared another look emotions flashed briefly before Marc smiled at me getting up from his seat. "Hold on I'll ring her room" he smiled tensely before walking to the phone booths.

"So I guess that means yea got laid then?" joked Ash patting my shoulder roughly. I shot him a stern look as if to say 'shut up you moron' to see that Adrien was pulling a similar face. "God your such a pig. That's my friend your talking about!" he scowled. This was Ash's turn to be embarrassed. "Yeah sorry Ade" he murmured like a little kid. Which is a funny sight.

Marc returned settling down in his chair. "No answer from the room and according to reception, Natalie left this morning." he declared. "What? She just left?" I questioned feeling my stomach knot. Marc nodded and turned to Adrien. "I contacted Nat after I tried Natalie. He said he'd be down in a minute." he smiled calmly before striking up a conversation with Ash.

I frowned as I felt my heart pang with regret and misunderstanding. I was so sure that Natalie was Nat. But really all I had was that their nickname were similar. God I'm such an idiot. Pushing back my chair I grumbled a good-bye and a apology to Ash as I felt the need to be on my own, before I quickly turned away and returned to my room.

x x x x

Ugh back wearing this again. My annoying mask. I was leaving the elevator and walking into the lobby as I saw Adrien and Marc chatting with Ash. Wandering over I saw Ash get up and rush past me in direction of the elevators. Making my way over to vacate Ash's seat they began bombarding me with the same question.

What went wrong?

That's the thing, nothing went wrong. Everything was so perfect. Every single little thing was perfected to the last detail.

I just can't be found out.

I just can't.


	9. Close to RED

The rest of the week went by quickly. I remained masked throughout this time whereas Adrien and Marc continued to enjoy being somewhat less elusive. I haven't seen Ethan since my 'disappearance' , not even when we all packed up to leave the hotel earlier today.

Once we arrived back at our base, I returned to my room promptly claiming to be exhausted from the long journey. Entering my room I swiftly locked the door before I tore off my mask, flinging it onto the table far away from me. Raking my fingers through my hair was when I noticed it. The smell of sweet cigarette smoke.

Without a second thought I reached casually into my pocket letting my fingers graze the smooth handle of my Ambassador. "I know you in here Spy..." I growled, my eyes flickering across the room searching for a single in-perfection in the Spy's cloaking. A single thing out of place to betray his position.

Nothing.

I gave a deflating sigh as I retrieved my mask, once again placing it over my face. Tearing opening my door I stood firm, preparing myself for the havoc my next action would do.

"RED SPY IN THE BASE!"

x x x x

"We have all searched the base and there has been no other signs of a spy having infiltrated the base." said one of the ill tempered SoldIer's. All classes had gathered in the 'war room' as the Soldier's called it. Minus the Snipers, who were keeping their eyes on the battlefield and the Pyro's who prowled the base, spy checking.

"What? So the only sign of a Spy was in my room?!" I cried giving the soldier a glare hoping to intimidate him. "Affirmative" he replied unfazed by my glare. A Scout with ridiculously spiked blonde hair gave a laugh. "Well you are a spy, chucklenuts" he smirked cockily. This time I gave the Scout a stony glare which had the desired effect.

"None of the Spies in this base smoke." Marc countered, coming to my aid. "The only classes in our base that smoke are the Sniper's and the Soldiers. And they all smoke different smelling cigarettes." The others in the room just stared at us. Marc gave an annoyed sigh, taking in their clueless faces.

"For instance. The Soldier's cigarettes smell strong with an aniseed scent to it. The Sniper's smoke cigarettes which aren't as strong and tend to smell rich and spicy. The smell Nat described is sweet and overpowering. Which is what we know to be the signature smell of a Spy's cigarette." explained Marc resting a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

I gave him a weak smile before one of the Soldier demanded our attention once more. "So if there was a Spy lurking in your room. What would he be after Soldier!" he barked pointing his finger at me. His fellow counterparts agreed and a couple of my team mates looked a me with suspicion.

"I have nothing that could be of any use to the enemy!" I cried out it frustration looking at Marc for help. He tilted his head to the side before he turned to me. "Your identity." he said simply. All of us stared at him before it finally clicked.

"Of course! They would be curious about the identity of any new Spy. The Spy was probably hoping to find something of use in my room!" I grinned happy to finally have some vague idea of why the enemy had been snooping around my room. The Soldier's also seemed happy with this idea and promptly dismissed us so we could get ready for our next battle.

x x x x

"The enemy has our intelligence!"

The cold words of the announcer echoed through the mounted speaker scattered across the battlefield. I was slinking around the RED base, once more, listening out for the sound of hissing gas which could only signal that a Pyro was prowling around nearby. I crept towards the RED Sniper's nest again. Eager to remove him from battle.

He'd been picking off our Engie so much that poor Dell wasn't even given a chance to put a level one sentry up. So as a request, I was making my way up to put an end to the Sniper's kill streak.

However as I creped into the nest I found that the Sniper was not alone. Leaning against the wall next to the window, with a slim cigarette between his lips, was a RED Spy. I groaned inwardly as I assessed the situation. Either way I was going to struggle. My best bet was to disguise as a Pyro who was on spy check duty.

Retracing my steps I pulled out my silver disguise kit selecting the pyro before re-entering the room making sure I looked as if I was watching for Spies. Upon entering the room, the RED spy gave me a look of veiled disgust. Looks like all Spies weren't fond of these little firebugs.

"Ah Monsieur Pyro would you mind watching Sniper's back whilst I tend to the BLU bushman?" he asked a fake smile on his thin lips. "Mmmh hurh hmhh!" I replied in the Pyro's muffled voice. Pleased with this answer the Spy left us slinking past me in the direction I just came. The Sniper made no move to greet me, just continued staring through his scope.

Smirking I noticed there was no sign of a Razorback, shielding his lean back from my blade. Removing my disguise I crept up behind the oblivious Sniper, holding the tip of my balisong inches from his back I leaned forward my mouth by his ear.

"Peek-a-boo" I whispered before I let my blade drive into his back, sending him back to respawn.

Retracting my knife I wiped it on the cloth of the bushman's shirt, placing it back into my pocket. Which was a mistake. I felt the cold feeling of a knife edge against my throat, pushing me into the wielder's chest. "Unlucky, mon ami. You weren't very observant, non?" chuckled the RED Spy as he let his hands slide into my pocket disarming me of my butterfly knife and my beloved Ambassador.

I automatically tried to stop him only to feel the prick of his blade as in dug into the skin of my throat. "Ah ah ah! Not yet mon petit cheri"came the soothing voice of the Spy, his smoky breath tickling my neck. All I could do was give a sigh of aggravation and pray that someone on BLU found us quick.

"Now that I have you attention cheri" he murmured letting his free hand travel to my hips making me want to squirm away from his touch. He gave a dark chuckle as he dug his gloved fingers into the bone of my hip causing me to gasp and then yelp as the blade sliced deeper into my neck,causing warm trickles of blood to run onto my shirt collar.

"Now we both know that curves like these are too feminine to belong to a man, non?" pondered the RED Spy as I heard the lifeless sound of the Announcer's voice.

"You have failed"

"Ah fuck" I cursed as I listened to the RED's blood-thirsty laughter and the BLU's cries. "Oh dear mon cher. It seem we are out of time right now. But don't worry..." He cooed wrapping his arm around my waist so that I felt his body pressed firmly against mine. I growled softly trying to distance us only to be pulled back.

"...I'll come back for you soon amour..." He purred softly before plunging his blade into my throat sending me to respawn.


	10. RED's Mark and BLU's Necklace

Respawn was nearly painless experience. I feel the pain of the attack that took my life then...nothing. I felt as light as air, my body tingling and my vision consumed by darkness before I fell back into the respawn room. As soon as the familiar white and blue walls of the room became clear in my vision, my legs gave out bringing me to my hand and knees.

I allowed a weak, feeble gasp to escape my lips as I stared at the sleek white tiled floor. I could still feel the ghost of the RED Spy's blade against my throat and his painful finger's on my hip. How did he know?! I cringed remembering the way he toyed with me. Cooing at me in his sickly French accent. Letting his hand roam my hip. His hot breath on my...

Suddenly I felt a hand come to rest on my shoulder. I flinched away turning sharply to see Dell crouched down beside me, a look of concern plain on the older man's face. "Hey there pardner, respawn mess with your head some?" he asked in his soothing southern twang. I gave him a weak smile and nodded my head slightly taking hold of his extended hand.

"Well then lets get you to Doc, eh? I'm sure he'll have something to help ya feel better" grinned the little Texan as he pulled me up and keeping a firm hold of me as he steered me in the direction of the medical bay.

x x x x

"Back again so soon, Herr Nat?" commented Klaus as I entered the medical bay with Dell still keeping a light grip on me, just incase I lost kilter. Before I could comment, Dell answered the Medic for me. "He came outta respawn and fell to his knees. Something to do with respawn messing with his head" smiled the Engie pleasantly as he helped me over to the nearest cot.

This caught the doctors attention and he came over to my side and began flashing a little torch into my eyes. Making me want to turn away from the intruding light. "Mmmh... unusual...nothing is wrong as far as I can see but what attack led to this particular respawn?" inquired Klaus as he place two gloveless finger's on the pulse on my wrist.

I sighed before I answered him. "I had my throat slit by an enemy spy..." I huffed noticing both Dell and Klaus look a little surprised. "He slit you throat did ya say?" asked Dell surprise lacing his voice. I nodded watching as emotions flickered across both the Medic's and the Engineer's face.

"Well know that's mighty odd for that to happen" murmured Dell to no one in particular. Klaus nodded in agreement leaving me feeling left out. "What do you mean odd?" I smiled nervously looking at the two men. "Well as Herr Dell said its rather unusual for the enemy Spies to slit an opponents throat... Its never happened before." explain Klaus pushing his glasses up.

Oh I thought as I noticed Klaus staring at my neck. "Herr Nat, would you be so kind as to lift your balaclava up for me please? Only so that I can see your neck." proposed Klaus, curiosity gleaming in his eyes. I though for a moment before abiding by the German's wishes, lifting the hem of the blue mask to expose my neck.

That's when I heard a low whistle emit from Engie's mouth and saw Klaus frown, his eyebrows knitting together, his hands coming to tenderly feel my neck. "What?" I asked dumbly feeling the Medic's icy fingers drift across the width of my neck, almost soothingly. Neither answered for a moment both busy staring at me.

"Hello? What's up guys?" I chucked before Klaus quickly turned away, returning seconds later with a wide handheld mirror, holding it directly in front of me.

That's when I saw what they were staring at.

It wasn't a long elegant cut that I was a long, angry red slash that ran the width of my neck, curving slightly at the end showing where the Spy's blade had pulled away from me. My mouth dropped open as I ran a finger across the jagged line feeling its rough surface lightly through the leather of my glove.

It was hideous.

"Wha...How..?" I stuttered glancing at the men. "Respawn should have removed the injury!" I gasped feeling confused. "Ja so it should have but it seems that it only repaired it to stop the bleeding...how strange..." mused the doctor looking at the cut in fascination before turning away and rummaging through some cabinets.

"Wait doesn't this mean that something is wrong with the respawn?" I posed to Dell who was just staring into space, fear panging in my stomach. He looked up with a sheepish smile and adjusted his hardhat. "Well no need to worry now Nat, machines can't get it perfect all the time" he replied in his typical laidback southern accent.

His reassurance put me at ease immediately.

I let out a sigh of relief as Klaus returned with some bandages and disinfectant. "The wound is closed but I'm going to disinfect it and dress it so that the wound doesn't heal and become attached to that balaclava of yours." he chucked good naturedly as he began to apply disinfectant to the cut.

I let out a small gasp as I felt the initial sting before it numbed away. Funny, I never felt any pain from the cut since I'd returning from respawn. It took the doctor a few more moments to clean the cut before he wrapped it up in the bandage. Whiles he was doing this I felt Klaus lift the string around my neck up from under the bandage.

Quickly I tugged down the mask to cover my neck once more I gave the doc a grin and thanked both men for their help before darting off. Leaving no room for them to question me.

In my rush I didn't notice the worried and confused looks they both had on their faces.

x x x x

Later that evening I was at my usual table with Adrien and Marc who both had the privilege of not being in battle today. "So the Spy really slit your throat?" fussed Adrien a look of despair on his face. I had just finished telling them about the incident. "Yep, I even have a cut to prove it" I grumbled still not happy with idea that I'm likely to have a scar there now.

"That's quite odd for the RED Spies to so aggressive..." pondered Marc smiling at me assuringly. I nodded eagerly. "I know! That's what Klaus said too!" I declared. "Yeah the worst we ever got was a stab to the back or a bullet to the brain" Adrien added casually, eating a forkful of pasta. This made me laugh. Hearing Adrien talking so casually about being killed.

"Yeah well obviously this Spy must be new" I commented noticing Ethan make his way through the crowded canteen towards his table. This had to be the first time since the incident that I have seen him. He looked well and had a wide smile on his face. Looks like he got over me quickly I thought, trying to ignore the sunken feeling in my chest.

"Hey Nat, you alright?" Adrien asked, concern obvious in his pale grey eyes. It was only then I realized I'd been watching Ethan. I turned and gave a smile at Adrien. "Course I am, just the cuts giving me some hell since Klaus dressed it" I replied my eyes threatening to look back at Ethan. Adrien gave me a knowing smile and Marc put down his fork.

"Let me see the dressing and I'll see what I can do" he smiled warmly removing his blue gloves and setting them by his plate. I smiled weakly back at him lifting the hem of my mask again.

x x x x

"You look much better Ethan" grinned Ash as I settled down beside him, a mug brimming with hot black coffee. I gave a chuckle and took a gulp of the steaming liquid. "Yeah some sleep can do you a world of good mate" I explained trying my best not to search the room to see who was about.

"So anything interesting happen out there today? You were out there today weren't ya?"I queried staring at Ash still resisting the urge to look around for him...her...Nat. Ash gave a chortle before he answered. "Oh yeah only one thing though" he snickered trying his best to surppress another laugh.

"Oh yeah? What's so funny mate?" I smirked watching my friend try to control himself. "One of the Spies managed to get jumped by the enemies Spies."replied Ash, when he had finally got control of himself. This made all the muscles in his body stiffen. "Wha? Who got what by who?" I sputtered staring at Ash.

"Think it was Nat... apparently the RED Spy today managed to slit his throat open on the battlefield." Ash confirmed turning his attention to his food, leaving me to digest what he had said. Nat got her...no...his throat slit? Now isn't that just a little more aggressive than usual? I thought before I gave in and looked in the direction of Nat's table.

This was when I saw her,no I mean his, balaclava being lifted to show red tinged bandages around his neck. Noticing as Marc reached over and moved something resting on the bloody bandages...something I recognized.

My necklace...


	11. Hearing Double

"Mmmh, it looks a little too tight, I'm going to loosen it up, ok?" asked Marc as his hand came to rest lightly on my bandages, waiting for my reply. I nodded as best I could and then he began to unravel the bandages. All I could really do whilst he was doing this was stare up at the ceiling. Taking in the odd crack here and there.

I felt each silky stroke of the bandages as they slowly slipped away from their embrace around my neck,basking my now revealed and agitated cut to the cool air. Soothing the itching heat. Like when you put sunscreen on a burn.

I heard both Adrien and Marc gasp quietly as they saw the hideous puckered line that now decorated my throat. "That looks...painful..."breathed Adrien and I heard Marc hum in agreement as he began to rewrap the bandages hiding the cut once more. I sat there feeling him coil the smooth fabric back with a gentle hand.

Then I felt another hand lightly pick up the smooth-faced tooth that still hung from the base of my neck. "Nat...this is his,right?" whispered Adrien softly, running his thumb across it's jagged edge. I released a physically deflating sigh. "Yeah..." I murmured quietly as I felt Marc finish up. I then tugged my mask down and stuffing the necklace out of sight.

I looked at Adrien and Marc and saw both had looks of concern and worry on their masked faces. I gave them my best smile. "Come on guys I want to know what you've been doing all day!" I chuckled. This made them both smirk before they began to chatter about their day.

x x x x

It's evening now and I'm watching as Nat walks to her room. I'm sure its her now. She is wearing my necklace, so Nat and Natalie are the same person right? I watch her walk, trying to see if anything can tell me different. But nothing can. All I can see is a person wearing a mask. It could hid anything those darn masks and right now it was hiding her.

She is at her room now and she quickly slips inside. I really need to talk to her. I have to know. But first I think a shower is in order.

x x x x

I hear a knock at the door. I had been sat reading for half an hour now and was really getting into this book. Blue pixies, who knew? "Who is it?" I shouted tugging on my mask and smoothing out my shirt. "Hey Nat, its me." came the reply the accent was Australian. I gulped as I opened the door to see Ethan leaning against the frame.

"H-hi"I stuttered staring at the tall man in front of me. "Alright? Mind if I come in?" He asked giving me a carefree grin. I felt myself relax a little, seeing him smile. "Yeah sure thing" I smiled stepping to the side letting him brush past me into my room. I closed the door, wondering why he was here. Maybe he heard about today?

"So what did yo-" I began before I was forced against the door, my wrist being roughly pinned either side of my head. I looked up to see Ethan staring down at me, veiled lust in his eyes. Before I could say a word he swooped down and captured my lips with his own. I attempted to free myself from his grasp but he only held me tighter.

His lips moved against mine and his tongue ran across my bottom lip asking for entrance. I gave in closing my eyes and open my mouth allowing him to kiss me deeply. He shifted my hands higher so that he could grasp my wrists with one hand, as he tried to dominate me with his mouth. I tried to wriggle my wrists free only for him to grind them into the door, making me winch.

He released my mouth, panting heavily. "Nat I know,ok? I know your Natalie and I really don't care about your excuses, I just want you god dammit!" he panted his voice deep and husky. Then his mouth was on mine again, sucking my bottom lip, his free hand tugging my tie from around my neck.

Once he got it free, he released my wrists only to tie them together behind my back. My eyes snapped open and I began to struggle. No. Why was Ethan doing this? I felt the fabric dig into my wrist as he pulled it tight. His mouth becoming more forceful and his hands tearing open my vest and throwing it to the floor.

I struggled more and tried to tear my mouth away from his. He picked me up, his mouth leaving mine in doing so and carried me to the bed, dropping me down before climbing on top of me. "Ethan! Untie me I don't want to- AH!" He bit down on my bottom lip causing me to cry out and my body to buck up towards him. His hands running under my shirt.

Then there was banging on the door.

"Nat! Are you alright?!" called a voice laced in Australian. Wait that wasn't right... He sounded like...That's when the mouth that was on my lips were replaced by a hand. "Ah Merde. I didn't expect him to come see you mon cher." came a French accent from Ethan's mouth. I could only stare as the man on top of me shifted from BLU to RED.

The RED Spy.


	12. Medic in Shining Armour?

I struggled, trying with desperation to tear myself free from the bounds on my wrists. I shouted out through the hand covering my mouth, wriggling in an attempt to shake his hand from me. The RED Spy only pushed down harder with his hand in an attempt to cover up my muffled yells.

One finger was placed over his lips, a taunting smirk present as he attempted to hush me up. "Hello? Nat?" called out Ethan giving the door another thump. I cried out again, hoping desperately that he would hear something. He showed no sign of acknowledgement. I looked around thinking of a way to get the Spy to let me go.

That's when I saw that the Spy was still straddling me, my legs free. So I shot my knee up in one swift movement and felt it collide with something soft. The Spy gave out a cry of pain and released my mouth to cradle his now tender groin. I took my chance.

"Help! RED Spy!" I yelled as loud as I could, still trying to free myself from my binds. I heard the door being hit again, this time harder. "Don't worry, Nat! I'm gonna get some help!" I heard Ethan shout before his receding footsteps could be heard.

Now I was left alone. Tied up, with a very angry looking Spy looming over me. Oh god Ethan hurry...

"Cherie, that was a little below the belt, was it not?" he hissed leaning closer to me, our noses mere inches apart. I glared at him trying my best to look unafraid despite my current position. "So is pretending to be my team mate and tying me up!" I growled attempting to launch another kick only for him to block it swiftly and lean further forward.

"But how else could I see you again in such close quarters, mon amour" he murmured softly into my neck, as if he was talking to a lover. I shivered. "Don't call me that you pathetic excuse for a Spy! Since when did new Spies attempt to toy with the more experienced?" I taunted, holding in a whimper as he bit down on my shoulder.

I felt his cold chuckle vibrate through my shoulder before I felt his teeth leave me skin. "Do you really think that I am some newbie, cher? Do you not recognize my after all we went through, mon amour?" he purred running a tongue across the throbbing bite.

I winched from the lingering sting. Remember him? He laughed again lifting his head up to give me another twisted grin. "You really don't? Now I'm hurt, first you run away from our team then you forget me?" his voice growing colder and angrier by the second. I stared at his dark blue eyes, seeing the rage froth up in them.

I've see those eyes somewhere before. The colour reminds me of gloomy night skies. The ones where there are no stars, all consumed by darkness. But where could I-

BANG!

We both looked in direction of the door hearing another bang follow shortly after the first. The sound of Solider yelling orders could be distinctly heard over the banging. Thank god I though hearing my team mates come to my rescue. I looked towards the Spy with a smug grin ready on my face to see that he was gone, obviously cloaked somewhere.

Suddenly my door was broken apart in a burst of wooden shards. A Pyro was the first to enter, a rather sharp looking fire axe in his hand. "Mmmh hhh huh!" he exclaimed before others flooded in. "Nat you're ok!" exclaimed Adrien as he darted through the remains of my door making a beeline straight for me.

I gave a weak smile as he pulled me up and set to work removing the biting fabric from my now sore wrists. I have a sigh of relief when the friction against my wrists faded and cold air licked at my wrists. I put my hands in front of me taking in the blushing red lines across them, rubbing them softly. Adrien just adjusted my shirt, hiding the blossoming bite mark from view. I saw the concern in his soft grey eyes.

Yet he was willing to save my dignity.

Next to wander through the wrecked remains which was once my door, was Ethan. He looked around before, checking the room before dashing straight over to me. "Hey! He didn't hurt you much, did he?" he asked, coming down to his knees beside where I sat. His green eyes running over me, checking for injuries.

"Not really..." I murmured not wanting to look at him. The RED Spy had used Ethan's voice and his image against me. Made me think that Ethan had bounded me and that he was going to take advantage of me. Just looking at him would remind me. Ethan grabbed my chin suddenly, pulling my face towards him, forcing me to look at him.

"That's not what I heard, he made ya cry out. What did he do?!" Ethan demanded, his brilliant green eyes hardened with a mix of burning concern and anger. I stayed silent for a moment, chewing over what I could possibly say. I couldn't say that the Spy had disguised himself as him and attempted...no..._did_ seduce me.

Ethan continued to glare at me.

"He...he disguised as Klaus and said he wanted to check my bandages." I lied hoping that Ethan wouldn't detect the lie I had just given him. "He then tied me up." I added for extra measure. Ethan's eyes narrowed momentarily, almost accusingly, before he gave a light growl.

"Don't worry, we'll get him, won't we?" he asked, directing the question at Adrien, who was now joined by Marc. Both of the masked men gave Ethan matching grins. "Of course! No one gets into our base and attacks a friend and gets away with it!" declared Adrien.

This made me smile a little, they were always so positive those two...

"Right maggots! I want everyone in the war room in ten minutes! Except Pyro's and Engineers! Pyro's! I want every nook and cranny of this base spy checked and Engineer's! Fix this door!" bellowed Solider from the hallway.

x x x x

Exactly ten minutes later, I was sat in the war room. Soldier was pacing back and forth at the front of the room, barking at his other counterparts. Two seats down sat a worn out Nat, flaked on each side by Adrien and Marc. They were both smiling and encouraging Nat to laugh as they told her jokes. Any attempted to see a genuine smile touch her lips.

She claimed that the Spook hadn't done anything to her, but her bottom lip said different. So did the deep bite mark to her shoulder, which she could only hid so much. The Spy had obviously tried something on her. Tried to violate her, using a team mate as cover. This Spy was devious.

The idea that he had tried something on her just made me sick.

Nat's face looked haunted, even with a mask disguising most of her features. Her eyes looked dark and worn, as if she hadn't slept for days. Her mouth stuck between a grim line and a feeble smile. I wish I could have done something sooner.

"All right then privates! This has been our second Spy related incident in the space of a couple of days and it stops now!" bellowed the Soldier, commanding the attention of the room. "Both Spy related intrusions have been something to do with our new recruit. Private, what do you have to say for yourself?!" he demanded glaring at Nat from under his helmet.

Nat stood up and attempted to give Soldier her most stern glare. "He claims to have known me from my previous team. Yet, I don't remember him." She explained standing tall, showing Soldier that he wasn't so intimidating. "What do you mean you don't remember? You work with a team and then you forget? Quite lying!" barked Soldier indifferent to Nat's gaze.

This was when Klaus stood up interrupting whatever retort that was about to come out of Nat's mouth. "Actually Herr James, I think you'll find that he isn't lying." mused the Medic matter-of-factly, giving Nat a reassuring smile. I watched as her shoulders slumped with relief at someone seeing the truth, whereas James just looked grouchy.

"Come on then medicine man, enlighten us." James growled eyeing Klaus with distaste. The Medic merely shot the Soldier an icy glare before turning back to Nat. "Well I think Herr Nat needs to come with me, it's not fair for his personal affairs to be the news of the base" smiled Klaus turning to leave the war room.

I watched as Nat followed him eagerly followed by Marc and Adrien, before our resident bulldog could say a thing.


	13. Beta Blockers

I followed Klaus as he walked calmly down the now empty corridor. I heard his long powder blue coat rustling lightly with each of his long strides. I was struggling to keep up with his steps but he seemed to realized this and stopped every so often for me to catch up.

"Klaus, what do you know?" I asked the doctor, as I followed him through the maze of corridors. "Yeah what do you know?" Marc asked, him and his brother trailing only a few steps behind me. Klaus held a finger to his lips.

"Be patient, jungen" was all he said.

We walk for only a minute more before we stood outside the pale blue doors of the medical bay. Klaus pulled open the door and gestured for us to hurry inside. Once we were inside, the Medic locked the infirmary doors. "So we won't be disturbed." He explained as he saw me staring at the brass key in his palm.

I relaxed, settling myself beside Adrien on one of beds that lined one side of the room. Marc stood by one of the many medical cabinets, eyeing up the bottles of unusual medicine the doctor had stashed away. Klaus retreated to his office for a moment and returned swiftly with a thick manila folder in his hands.

"Nat, do you remember that time just before you moved to our team, when you woke up in TF Industries main infirmary?" asked Klaus as he flicked open the folder, my name in bold letters across the bind. "Yeah, it was after an accident with my last team..." I murmured, remembering how I woke up alone and without a team, battered and bruised.

"Ja, its all in your file. What do you remember of the accident?" inquired Klaus as he flicked through my file, I felt my nerves spike up. He had read my file, which could mean he knows I'm a girl. "Nothing, I just remember waking up" I replied frowning. I couldn't remember a thing. I couldn't remember how the accident happened or anything.

The tall Medic nodded. "As expected...Have you ever heard of beta blockers?" he questioned his icy eyes scanning a sheet of paper stamped in blood red. **Restricted**. I shook my head. "Aren't beta blockers used to help with high blood pressure?" Marc responded from his place behind us.

"Correct. Beta blockers are used to control cardiac arrhythmias, preventing migraines and reduce the physical symptoms of anxiety."droned Klaus, listing the correct description of the drug in question. "Ok but what does that mean for me?" I pressed feeling like we were 'beating round the bush' as such.

Klaus gave a exasperated sigh. "Well you were made to take beta blockers after the incident at your previous team. You were quite shaken from the experience and it was the only way the medical team could prevent your blood pressure from rising and causing you to have a cardiac arrest." he explained his eyes continuing to scan the page.

"However" he continued "the outcome of you taking the drug was that the memories of the accident and anything connected to it, were blocked out."

I stared at him for a moment trying to digest what he had said. "Then, what happened that was so bad my mind block out?" I thought aloud, my mind trying to make sense of what I had been told. "Your old team was massacred. They were murdered by one of your fellow see, you were originally a RED Spy, working at Dustbowl a few hundred miles from here." Klaus explained looking up from the paperwork, staring at me with sympathetic blue eyes.

I winched at the unexpected news. "I was on RED?" I exclaimed, jumping up from my place next to Adrien. "That... that can't be right! Why am I on BLU now?!" I challenged feeling my mind cloud in confusion, RED and BLU don't exchange mercenaries, do they?

"Nat, sich beruhige, calm down. It says that it was a necessary precaution. The rouge RED Spy managed to kill everyone on you team, except you. They found you sat in a bedroom crying and clinging to a body. Only a few cuts and bruises on you." replied Klaus soothingly, keeping his tone soft and calm.

I was quiet then, staring at the floor. My mind wandering back to when I was awaiting Ethan to find help. What had the spy said to me before he returned?

_"Do you not recognize me after all we went through, mon amour?"_

I felt my blood go cold. "Nat?" asked Adrien softly, resting a hand on my shoulder lightly. "That RED Spy... Did they ever catch him?" I murmured, though my voice was quiet it still could be heard clearly in the silence of the infirmary.

"Yes, but he escaped before anything could be done." The old Medic declared sadly. I gave a bitter laugh, the sound cold and lifeless. This caused all the men to look at me in shock."So this RED Spy, is probably the RED Spy from then. Right?" I stated feeling the cold feeling of dread was over me. All Klaus could do was nod.

"Unfortunately my dear, I think you correct."


	14. Confrontation

"Don't worry mein kind." Klaus murmured to me whilst he unlocked the infirmary doors, holding it open. Adrien and Marc made their way out, no doubt waiting on the other side, eavesdropping. "Your secret is safe with me. No one will know, ja?" he continued, resting a blue cladded hand on my shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

I was sat in my dorm room curled up hugging a pillow, my face buried into it. Remembering Klaus's promise. But that was the least of my problems right now. I hated that I could not remember anything about the death of my previous team. That I could not even remember the killer himself. Tears burned in my eyes are they threatened to escape.

Why?

Why did he do it? What would he have gained from doing that? Just because a team mate died didn't mean that you'd get off scot free. Or escape from the Administrator's clutches.

There was a sharp knock at the door, causing my train of thoughts to grind to a halt. "Yes?" I called out, as I darted off my bed reaching for my mask, my voice wavering slightly. "Nat, can ya let me in? I want to know if you're alright" replied Ethan. I paused in tugging on my mask. "Is that really you, on second thoughts, how can you show me its you?" I asked, standing in front of my door, adjusting my mask cautiously.

"Of course it's me." He chuckled, before continuing. "We met on the train when we traveled here, we talked about the stars? " Ok, that was something only Ethan would know. I unlocked my door and pulled it open just enough for him to slip through. He quickly slid inside and I relocked the door.

After securing the lock, I turned round to face Ethan, who was staring around my room. He ran a hand across his chin, idly flicking through my bookshelf. I watched him for what felt like hours, as he ran his fingers across the worn binds of each book, sliding one out every so often before swiftly placing it back.

"I'm fine by the way" I mentioned, after the wait became unbearable. He flinched then, as if I'd caught him by surprise. I watched as he took off his worn out hat, setting on top of the books that had previously held his attention, before he turned to me.

I felt my heart stop, if only for a moment.

His vibrant green eyes seemed to burn brightly, his gaze filled with worry, anger and if I wasn't mistaken, fear. He now ran a tanned hand through his messy chestnut hair, his burning stare silly lingering on me. Making my blood boil.

"Nat, I want the truth, alright?" asked, his voice so soft, I barely heard it. I fiddled with the hem of my sweater. "What truth?" I almost squeaked, breaking eye contact with him, finding my top suddenly interesting.

"Natalie, don't play dumb" he growled sharply.

My head snapped up staring directly at him, seeing the set determination on his face. My heart thumping so loudly, I was surprised he didn't hear it. He'd figured it out. "It's Nathan actually" I countered, trying to keep my face expressionless as panic began to spike my veins.

He stared at me with confidence, the corner of his lip twitching, ever so slightly.

"I don't believe that. I know it's you. You can't keep it away from me anymore!" he explained, the anger and hurt plain in his voice. It was my turn to winch, hearing that tone of voice from him made it clear I had to sort this out. Fast.

"Look Ethan, I know your upset after that girl left you at the hotel but that doesn't give you the right to start accusing your team mates of being female!" I complained trying to sound angry with such accusations. True or not.

Ethan gave an aggravated sigh before he closed the gap between us in two long strides, gripping my chin in his iron grip and pulling it upwards. "What the hell are you doing" I snapped, trying to pry his strong fingers from my chin.I felt his cool fingers skim my bare skin, pulling something jagged from beneath my shirt.

Oh . . !

He released by chin, allowing me to see the obvious look of triumph on his face. "What were you saying?" he asked holding the necklace in his palm. I felt my face burn in embarrassment at being caught and in anger at being forced against my will again. I snatched the necklace from his grasp and shoved him away.

He stumbled back, the look of triumph faded instantly. I tore open the lock and tugged the door open. "Get Out!" I snapped glaring at him, feeling my face heating up. Ethan looked back at me, his mouth open slightly and his liquid green eyes showed guilt and a slight trace of joy at knowing the truth.

"Nata-" he tried to say before I cut him off. "I said get out!" I yelled, knowing full well that someone would probably hear me. Ethan knew this too. With great reluctance and a last fleeting look at me, he stormed out the room.


	15. Inside The Mind Of RED

I was in no mood to perform my usual antics today. Watching the Engineer fume over his precious little toys being destroyed as they fell prey to my sapper, held no appeal. However I did want to stab this horrid bushman right in the back.

What a pathetic Sniper. Not even realizing that death was lurking behind him. All but willing to delve a sharp blade between his broad shoulder blades.

Professional indeed.

A professional wouldn't let a spy into his nest. Cloaked or not, yet here I was, smoking my cigarette resting against the wall behind him. Watching as he took pot shots at the RED Scout. Stupid bushman why shoot that annoying brat when there was more easy prey about? For instance, behind you. My lips twitched upwards in a smirk.

Also a professional wouldn't just barrel into a team mates room, trying to out her for being a women. Yet if I remember correctly, that's exactly what he did. Since I managed to relocate her new position I have always stayed close to Natalie. Not that she'd noticed very much. I knew all about her little fling with this Sniper.

Much to my disgust.

I also knew all about the drugs. Her team are much too _stupid_ to do much spy checking even with my presence being 'discovered' twice now. I'd easily managed slip in behind Natalie when she followed the Doctor to the medical bay, accompanied by those amateur spies that always seemed to flank her.

I now understood why she didn't remember me. Or remember what actual happened at our old base.

But now all she knew was what that bitch had told the morons at Mann Co to put into their report of the incident, which was that I murdered our team mates as a mad psychotic rouge spy. How she had survived before I could kill her.

The liars.

The Administrator was a cold, heartless women. She could never understand the idea of love and being in love with another human being. So she banned it. Trying to bleed such feelings from her employees.

To keep them fighting a never ending war.

My mind rant was cut short when I heard a heated cuss come from the Australian."Fuckin' RED bastard" the Sniper growled gripping his upper arm, ruby red blood seeping through his tanned fingers, dribbling dark lines on his pale blue shirt.

Looks like Drake finally managed to get a hit with Natalie not being the Spy this round because when she was around, I had to start watching Drake's back. One of her colleagues must have other things better to do. I watched as the Sniper ducked down faking death. Dropping his gun and his shiv on the floor beside him.

No time like the present.

I threw my cigarette at him watching the red-hot tip skim his arm, causing in man to jump slightly eyeing the butt suspiciously. He grabbed his shiv placing his back against the wall as if thinking that would stop me from spilling more of his blood. Staying exactly where I was, I pulled out my enforcer my finger putting light pressure on the trigger.

"You really are a useless mercenary, aren't you bushman?" I teased enjoying the slightly look of fear in his eyes as they darted around his nest. "I have been here, what? Twenty minutes and you have not noticed? Surely my cigarette should have given it away?"

The Sniper gave an aggravated growl, standing up his back till planted against the wall. "Come on you spook, fight me like a man not hidden behind you fancy watch." he hissed the shiv pointed directly at him, his other hand now help a jar of yellowish liquid.

"I think not" I teased stepping carefully to the bushman's right, away from his gleaming knife. I heard him growl again as he took a step towards where I once was. I took advantage of his moment of confidence and slipped behind him, exchanging my beloved enforcer for my newly received sharp dresser.

Without another thought I thrusted my elegant blade into his back hearing sound as he gave his last few breaths. "Stay away from her, you filthy jarman" I breathed, burying the knife deeper listening to the sound of glass smashing and the thud of his shiv falling to the ground, followed swiftly by his body.

I inspected my blade, it still shone with the traces of the Sniper's blood on it. I gave a dark chuckle before running a tongue across it's flat face. "Disgusting, just like the man it came from" I murmured to myself, taking a step forward.

I stopped when I heard the crunch of glass under my feet, staring down I saw the source of the noise. And smelt it.

I kicked the Sniper's body, just before it disappeared attempting to rid the foul liquid from my favourite shoes.

"I _**HATE**_ you."


	16. Bitter Sweet and Whisked Away

Once my ruined shoes had been disposed of and I had picked up some supplies, I decided to take a little trip into the BLU base. I needed to get to Natalie. I really shouldn't have toyed around with that irritable bushman because now, he would want to warn her. So I had to act. I crept around the BLU base, careful not to run into a stray Pyro.

As I made my way down the abandoned corridor, I heard the sound of steady footsteps coming down the corridor towards me. I also heard two sets of voices. "You're going to be a little woozy now, mein lieber. I must admit, I haven't done that procedure for many years," chuckled a tall ageing Medic, who was steadying a drowsy-looking Natalie. Her arm was thrown round the taller man's shoulder for support.

"It's alright, Klaus. I just… I just want to remember it all myself…" came Natalie's whispered reply, her lips turning upwards as she gave her Medic a weak smile. _So she must have gotten him to clear the blockers. _I thought, a triumphant smile spreading across my face.

"I'm just going fish your room key from your pocket, ja? Don't worry now, I forgot to bring the master." Informed the Medic softly, as his blue-gloved hand reached inside the blazer and retrieved a small silver key. Unlocking the door and placing the key back into Natalie's pocket, the medic pushed the door open and guided Natalie into her room.

I followed them inside silently, watching as the medic set my little spy down on her bed. "Thank you," she yawned softly, pulling off her dishevelled mask and curling up. The comment made the old medic smile warmly as he took the mask from her hand, setting it on her bedside. "You're welcome lieber. I look after my patients, you know," he joked lightly, walking to the door just inches away from me.

"Klaus?" came a weak call from the bed.

"Ja?"

"Please don't tell anyone…" Natalie barely whispered, her eyes drooping as sleep took over. "I wouldn't dream of it," was the Medic's reply before he carefully shut the door, unknowingly leaving his patient with the enemy. Not that I was really an enemy to her.

I didn't move from where I stood till I was sure that she had fallen asleep. Soon I was reassured when deep soft breaths were the only sound in the room. I decloaked and drifted over to the bed, crouching down beside Natalie's sleeping form. I couldn't help but look at every inch of her beautiful face.

I couldn't remember the last time I'd seen her maskless when I wasn't in disguise. It had just been so long.

Her skin was paler then it used to be, a milky white in comparison to her old warm glow. Her hair was longer, falling in dark brown waves which framed her sleeping face. She looked so peaceful asleep, not a single care in the world. Soon he hoped to make it that way.

I really wanted to see her eyes again.

I saw her twitch in her sleep, a short whimper escaping from her dark lips. She shifted her body weight so that she curled up slightly, her hand clenching into a fist. Before I even thought about what I was doing I began to stroke her head, letting my fingers run through her silky hair in a soothing rhythm. "Tais-toi maintenant, mon cher, c'est bien," I cooed softly, watching as Natalie began to calm, her hand slackening and her whimpering ceased.

_She must be remembering what happened._ I thought as she sighed contently with each slow caress. An innocent smile on her face.

_Mission ends in 60 seconds._

Hearing the cold, daunting voice of the Administrator echoing from the speakers located all over the base, I decided it was now or never. Careful not to disturb her, I lifted Natalie into my arms so that I could carry her evenly. Her head resting in the crook of my neck, my arms supporting her by curling round her waist and under her legs.

She mumbled something in her sleep, burying her head further into the crook of my neck. "You're safe mon amour, rest now," I murmured soothingly before fiddling with my watch, gaining access to my cloak, and then I left for RED before the sound of the Administrator's haunting voice echoed across the battle field.


	17. Discovery

I trudged into the base, surrounded by my equally downtrodden team. The Soldier was grumbling excessively about our loss and Adrien muttered words in French, each one muffled by the smouldering cigarette at his lips.

It had been a rough and weary battle; the RED Sniper had been making it hard for me to get a shot in. And judging by what words I could make out of the Soldier's grumbling, he had also had some trouble with my counterpart.

"LADIES THAT WAS PATHETIC!" bellowed the Soldier suddenly, causing me along with the rest of the team to jump at our Soldier's outburst. "SPY! YOU SHOULD HAVE DISARMED THAT SNIPER AS SOON AS THE MATCH BEGAN!" he continued to roar at Adrien, who continued to take leisurely drags from his cigarette.

"Well, I'd like to see you do better, mon ami. He had that foul fire creature constantly spy checking - what did you expect?" came Adrien's bored reply, as he exhaled a wispy plume of grey smoke.

Adrien's laid back and indifferent reply seemed to only infuriate the Soldier further, causing him to begin yelling at Adrien, swinging his arms wildly. I took this as the perfect time to slip away from the group and hopefully escape the wrath of the Soldier. Walking quickly away from the rapidly dispatching group, I felt a strong tug on my sleeve, pulling me around the corner.

"Ethan, I need your help," pleaded Klaus, who was still holding firm to my sleeve, his eyes wide with worry. "Sure thing, mate, what's the matter?" I asked, disturbed by the desperation in his voice.

"Nat is missing. She made me promise not to tell anyone, but she wanted to remove the beta blockers," the worn Medic croaked sadly, watching me with pained eyes. I felt coldness spike my veins.

"Beta Blockers?" I asked, my brain struggling to take in what the Medic was saying. Klaus then launched into a brief story of Nat's old team and how they were massacred by the RED Spy, causing the beta blockers to be given to Nat due to her becoming traumatised.

"So this means she remembers everything now?" I asked, sensing time was short. The Medic nodded, a torn look on his face. "Yes" he breathed defeatedly, still watching me with wide eyes. I remembered then what the Spy had said before he killed me.

_"She's mine." _

Quickly I grabbed Klaus by his shoulders. "When did you realise she was missing?" I pressed, an idea forming in my head.

"Only a few moments ago, I came running to find someone..." the Medic replied before I cut him off. "Don't tell anyone else, ok? I'll get her back!" I called as I released his shoulders and ran for my nest.

Scrambling up the ladder to my nest, I grabbed hold of my Sniper rifle and began to scan the vast wasteland and edges of the RED base for any movement that the Spy's cloak couldn't hide. I didn't have to look far, however.

I could see the RED Spy. He stood in front of the opposing base, a sleeping maskless Natalie in his arms. He held her tightly, an arm looped under her legs and an arm curled round her waist. Nat's face was buried into the crook of his neck, her hair flowing freely over his arm.

In front of the RED Spy was his team's Sniper, who seemed to be looking at Natalie intently, before they turned and disappeared into the depths of their base.

**Thank you to my beta who started at chapter 16. She is currently looking over the other chapters so errors will be modified.**

**Thank you everyone who is following and favouriting this story. It makes me smile knowing Nat and Ethan have interested you :)**

**Please R&R, I'd really love some feedback, since this story has to be my longest running one ^-^**

**3**


	18. Renewed Memories

I felt the coolness of glass pressing against my parched lips, an icy liquid flowing over the rim and lapping against mouth. I gave a dismissive whine, pressing my lips firmly together in an attempt to stop the foreign liquid from entering.

"Cherie, you must drink something," a voice instructed softly, and a firm tender hand shifted slightly as it cradled my head. I forced my eyes to open and looked up at the owner of the voice, only for my vision to be blurred, obscuring the speaker's face. I squeezed my eyes shut gladly, before attempting to open them once more.

When I finally opened my eyes, my vision was clear. Looking down at me was a man in his late twenties, a face that showed fading sunlines from wearing a mask on already sunkissed skin. His hair was jet black, pulled back in a ponytail and his eyes were a deep inky shade of blue.

"Luc?" I croaked, my voice nothing but a hoarse whisper. I tried to sit up only for him to gently push me back down, my head now resting on something soft. A pillow?

"Yes mon cher, it is me," Luc reassured me, a warm smile on his face and his red-clad hand smoothing wisps of hair from my face.

"I- I remember everything. Luc- I'm-" I began feeling tears well up, a few over-flowing and spilling down my cheeks. Luc hushed me by making soothing noises and wiped away my escaping tears. "Hush, cherie, it's OK. It was the drugs' fault; I know that now. I'm sorry too," he murmured softly, a sincere smile on his face.

I gave him a watery smile and a weak chuckle burst from my throat. "What have you got to be sorry for?" I asked as he brought a glass of water to my lips. This time, now that I knew what it actually was, I drank gratefully. The coldness of the liquid soothed my dry throat.

He smiled sadly as he set down the glass and allowed me to sit up properly. "Your neck, mon amour," he sighed, running tentative fingers across the bandages. A look of guilt pained his face. I winced at the memory and grasped his hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"You thought I had left you. But I didn't. I forgive you Luc - you never knew," I pointed out, giving him a warm grin, which he returned cupping my cheek. "Oh Natalie, you always know the right thing to say, cherie," he murmured softly, running his thumb across bottom lip, his eyes smoldering.

Luc then tipped my chin back and dipped down to press a tender kiss to my lips. "Things are almost back to normal now," he murmured as he pulled away and walked over to a desk that faced a window showing a sky in shades of peach, coral and rose.

"Almost back to normal?" I asked curiously, looking around and only now realising that I was in Luc's room in the RED base. "Well miel." He began as he pulled on his mask. "You're still BLU, non? We need to see if we can switch you over somehow," he continued as he put on his dark red pinstriped blazer.

"But Luc, I like being on BLU. I have friends there and-" I paused feeling guilt boil in my chest, the dull aching feeling blossoming. "Ethan," I sighed, casting my eyes downwards, frightened to look Luc in the eyes.

I wrung my hands together nervously before two worn leather-clad hands encased mine. "Amour, I know about that man. You must remember that was before your memories were restored." He began calmly, giving my hands a light squeeze. "And now I feel you have some thinking to do," he continued gently.

He gave my forehead a quick kiss and my hands one more reassuring squeeze before I heard the sharp clicks of his shoes moving away. "I have to get back to work before someone realises. I won't be long, amour," he called from the doorway before the sound of the door opening signalled his departure, followed by the click of a key in a lock.

I gave a deep sigh and ran my fingers through my tangled waves. Staring at the window again, I watched as the sky's warm pastel shades darkened to shades of royal blue, violet and crimson.

What was I going to do?


	19. Photos and Medicine

I'd been sat in my nest for a while now, smoking like a chimney. My unflinching eyes were trained tight to the scope of my sniper rifle, watching the entrance to the RED base where Nat had disappeared in the arms of the enemy Spy.

How long had it been?

Minutes? Hours? I really couldn't remember. All I knew was I needed to get her back. God knows if the removal of the beta blockers was a success but if so, who would she choose? I took a deep inhale of my cigarette before tossing the remaining butt onto the floor. I opened a fresh packet and placed a new one straight into my mouth and lit it sharply, a half growled sigh issuing from my mouth along with a curling cloud of dark smoke.

"And I thought I smoked a lot." A crisp voice spoke out from behind me, the smell of sweet smoke lingering in the room – a smell not associated with my type of cigarette. I spun round to see the RED Spy lounging against the back wall, a slender cigarette between his smiling lips.

My eyes darted around the floor looking for my kukri among the recently discarded cigarette cartons.

"I took the liberty of confiscating your..._weapon_. For my safety, of course. I only want to talk." The Spy explained, holding the large blade in his left hand.

"How do I know you won't use your weapon on me?" I growled, my eyes watching the Spy like a hawk, looking for even the slightest hint that he was going to impale me with my own weapon. The Spy sighed agitatedly and threw the kukri across the room, away from us both, along with his balisong.

"There, happy now?" The Spy asked, his hand coming to take the cigarette from his lips as they parted releasing a plume of pale, sweet smelling smoke.

"What about ya gun? You sneaky spook." I demanded, standing up, ready to leap for my kukri if necessary. The Spy chuckled approvingly.

"You're smarter than you look, Ethan," he commented as he felt around his pockets, searching for his ambassador.

I felt my blood go cold. "How do you know my name?" I hissed, watching as the Spy continued to pat his person more frantically.

"My ambassador…where-?" The Spy began to mutter to himself as I lunged for my kukri then collided into the Spy knocking him to the ground, my blade poised at his throat. "I said, how do you know my name!" I yelled, letting my knife dig into the Spy's concealed neck.

The Spy gave a strangled cry at the sudden change of situation and attempted to push me from above him.

"Imbecile! There are other things to be worried about! My gun is _missing_!" The spook hissed venomously as he continued to kick up a fuss.

I gave a dark laugh at the Spy. "Well you should have been more careful, then," I breathed before plunging my kukri into his neck. The Spy gasped hoarsely, bubbles of blood foaming at his lips.

"_Idiot,_" came a strangled gargle from his bloody mouth, before he fell silent.

I acted fast, quickly searching the still warm body of the Spy, searching for anything that could be useful before respawn swept the body away. Inside the breast pocket I found a gold key and folded piece of paper. I continued searching only to find a gold watch and another switch-blade.

The lying spook.

Coming up empty I turned to the two items that I had managed to find. Picking up the gold key, I studied it and came to the conclusion that it was a room key. Similar to the one I had, except mine was silver. Next I picked up the folded piece of paper. Only when I opened it did I see that it was in fact a photograph, the surface crinkled and creased from the many times it had been opened and closed.

It was of Natalie and a man who I could only assume was the Spy. It must have been a few years old, since her hair was shorter, the brown strands just touching her shoulders. The Spy was stood maskless behind her, showing long black hair pulled back into a ponytail and smiling dark blue eyes. She had a bright smile plastered onto her face, the Spy smiling also with his arms around her waist as they both stared at the camera.

I felt my stomach flip unpleasantly as I stared at the small captured piece of Nat's past. An innocent yet brilliant smile lighting up her face. Pushing the queasy feeling away I stuffed the picture into my pocket along with the key.

x x x x

I muttered angrily to myself as I stormed away from respawn heading towards my room. The stupid barbaric idiot wouldn't listen to me! If he had, everything would be so much easier and Natalie would not have to explain all this complicated business to the moron. Worse still, my ambassador was missing. I had never lost my weapon before and I could not think of anywhere it could be.

Walking up the corridor that my room resided on, I rooted around my chest pocket, looking for the key I kept there. But it wasn't there and neither was the photo I kept there nor my spare knife. I growled in frustration. Where was all my stuff going? Just as I was about to turn away to check the respawn, I noticed shards of wood resting on the ground.

I walked closer and on inspection I realised that the wood was from my door, which looked like it had been kicked open. Where the lock had been there was a large, cracked indent in the door. The door frame and the edge of the door were shattered and splintered beyond repair, with jagged shards of wood spiking outward at every angle. My blood ran cold and I shoved the door open sharply with Natalie's name on my lips, only to find an empty room.

The bed was ruffled, the quilt half dropping off the edge, the floor beside the bedside table covered in shards of glass, each one shining and glinting in the weak window light. A dark blooming stain on the carpet caught my eye and I walk over to it, hearing the soft crunch of glass granules beneath my shoes. Kneeling down, I press my gloved finger to the moist patch, a prayer singing in my head. Retracting my finger I saw that the glove tip had darkened only slightly.

Water. Thank God.

Getting up, I scanned the room once more for any evidence of who had taken Natalie and whether they had harmed her. Seeing nothing and knowing the medical state she was in, I ran from the room, cloaking as I went so as not to cause a scene, racing towards the medical bay in the hope that William knew what to do next.

x x x x

Out of breath, I pushed the large red doors of the infirmary open and roughly stumbled inside, my eyes searching for the Medic. The infirmary was pitch black except for the lamp light that flooded from the open door of the Medic's office. I rushed inside to find William reading through papers, an array of different medical files littering his spacious desk.

I uncloaked and slammed my hands down on the table.

"Natalie is gone and my door has just been kicked to pieces!" I shouted raggedly, my breath coming rapidly. William looked up from his papers lazily, coldly glaring at me from over the top of his spectacles.

"Did you think maybe she escaped from your room _by_ kicking the door down?" He commented dryly as he sorted through the papers that were scattered across his desk.

"You really think that a woman who has gone through two different medical procedures could break a door open and get out of this base _unnoticed?!" _I argued, gritting my teeth so as to stop myself from sounding any more bitter than I already had. The Medic continued to shift through papers, letting loose a sigh of approval when he pulled a manila folder from beneath the piles of paperwork.

"Of course not, she would be far too weak. The removal of the blockers would have made her weak, even without me also removing her chip," the Medic clarified as he flicked through the folder.

"Well, _William._ Have any ideas as to what could have happened? Only you, me and Drake knew where she was!" I spat venomously, my hand gripping the edge of the table tightly.

"Look at this," The Medic replied, calmly tossing the open folder in front of me. Looking down at the lists of medical supplies, I saw that there was one outlined in thick red ink.

_Chloroform_

"What am I looking at? What's Chloroform got to do with this?" I demanded, throwing the folder back to the Medic. He gave a frustrated sigh.

"It is missing from my medical inventory, dummkopf. This means someone has taken it." William argued, flipping the folder shut. I froze and turned to face him.

"There is only one use for that, and it's to knock someone out to take them away quietly..." I whispered in shock my brain working a mile a minute. The Medic nodded, looking me in the eyes.

"And there is only one person that you haven't asked yet." He finished, not looking away.

"Drake."

**The end, is near. ;)**


	20. All Is Revealed - Ending 1

I opened my eyes and quickly closed them again when muted sunlight stung them. I risked another attempt and this time the light was bearable. I ran my eyes over my surroundings. It looked like I was in a bedroom. My body had been haphazardly dumped on unmade sheets. Old magazines and ammunition littered every surrounding surface.

Nothing familiar. I could feel fear spiking my stomach.

I sat up shakily, my head spinning slightly, and I could feel the almost soothing rocking of the room. Was I in some sort of motor home? I attempted to stand up, the dizziness intensifying briefly before fading back, my neck and arm throbbing softly.

_Why can't I remember anything?_

I looked around and could see a wooden framed mirror on the wall. I took a few steps towards it, my steps shaky at first. I looked into the reflective glass and grimaced as I noticed I was maskless and the bandages around my throat were starting to stain red. I fingered the wrap gingerly and concluded that there were worse things to be dealt with at this time.

Turning my attention to the door, I crept closer, letting my hands search my pockets. No gun, but I still had my butterfly knife, thankfully. I checked my wrist only to find that my watch was missing. Great.

I listened against the door and heard the sound of a radio flittering from behind the door. I held my breath and carefully opened the door, my butterfly resting unsheathed in my palm. I peeked around the corner to see a makeshift kitchen area and just beyond that the cab at the front of the vehicle. I could see someone in the driver's seat, wearing a tan hat and a red shirt.

_Why am I in a RED Sniper's van?_

I slipped through the door and crept through the kitchen area, careful of my footsteps. I listened to the sound of a soft country tune drift from the radio as I got to the beginning of the cab. I shot a wary glance at the rear view mirror before jumping forward and holding my blade to the mystery assailant's throat.

The Sniper growled in surprise and stopped the van, causing me to stumble forward and knock the Sniper's hat off. I scrabbled to keep the blade at his throat but he growled again, gripping my wrist and flinging me backwards.

I landed on the floor of the kitchen, my head colliding with the hard flooring with a thud, causing me to see stars. My butterfly knife slid away from my grasp. I tried to scramble across the floor towards it only to feel a hand grab my leg and yank me away.

I tried to kick out at him but soon he overpowered me and had me pinned, his legs trapping mine together and his hands restraining my wrists. I tried to wiggle free but his grip was like iron.

"Well, it looks like sleeping beauty's awake." He stated, his blue eyes alive with malice as he loomed over me.

His face seemed familiar but the memory was just out of my grasp.

"Who the hell are you!?" I fumed, still trying in vain to escape his grasp. He just laughed and pulled my wrists together as he rooted around inside his pockets. I continued to struggle as he finally found what he wanted and slipped a cable tie around my wrists, pulling it tightly. I yelped at the friction of the plastic against my skin and he released me, turning his attention to my legs and doing the same.

"There, that'll keep you out of trouble till I'm ready," the Sniper grunted, walking away from me back to the driver's seat to resume driving.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?" I yelled in frustration, only for him to turn the radio up some more.

This wasn't looking good.

I ran outside to where I had last seen Drake's van, only to find the spot vacant, the tyre treads in the sand faint due to the gusts of wind that swept over the desert. I started to follow the tracks, eager to find Natalie, but suddenly found myself with a face full of sand and a heavy weight on my back.

"Nice to meet ya again, Spook," Ethan commented with fake enthusiasm, the blade of his kukri biting the back of my neck.

"Get off me, you ridiculous bushman! We are running out of time!" I snarled at him, only to be rewarded with more pressure being applied to my neck. I could feel the blade slice my skin.

"Running outta time? For what exactly?" The Sniper mocked me, a grim laugh escaping his lips.

"Natalie is in danger, you imbecile!" I exclaimed, seething with rage at the Sniper's incompetence. "We need to help her!"

The Sniper's blade was removed from my neck but only so the Sniper could flip me onto my back and hold the tip of the large blade over my heart.

"You better start making sense, Spy," Ethan suggested darkly, venom leaking into his voice.

"Are you stupid?!" I taunted, "She is in _danger,_ you buffoon! She was taken by one of my team mates. He was supposed to be helping me keep her safe but instead he has taken her!" I hissed in fury, glaring up at the Sniper, watching how his face drained of colour.

Ethan drew his weapon back slightly and his body relaxed. "Who has her? Why did you let her out of your sight?" He exclaimed suspiciously, his eyes narrowing.

"A Sniper on my team called Drake. I've known him since I joined this team. I thought I could trust him. The only reason I let her out of my sight was to not raise suspicions about my absence. I even locked my door." I explained, watching how the Sniper looming over me retracted his weapon completely, placing the weapon back into its sheath.

"You better be telling me the truth, mate, otherwise I'll gouge your eyes out with that fancy knife of yours," Ethan warned me, his face deadpan.

"I am. This is not a time to lie." I assured him, carefully getting to my feet and dusting the sand from my clothing. Once I was sure I had rid myself of most of the sand, I turned to see Ethan looking at me expectantly.

"Come on then, where'd you think she is?" The Sniper inquired, looking around at the desert surrounding the two bases.

"Before you jumped me," I began, only letting some of my distaste at my treatment leak into my voice, "I was following the tracks of the Sniper's van. I think that'll be where he has her right now." I explained, gesturing to the barely visible tread marks that illustrated the sand.

"You sure they're from his van and not any of the others?" Ethan asked, eyeing the tracks with uncertainty painted on his features.

I'm positive, come on. Time is short. Let's work together and get her back." I insisted, waiting for the Sniper to react before he began to follow me and we both set off, following the deteriorating tracks illuminated by the rising moon, to where I hoped Natalie would be.

I growled in frustration, my bound hands making things difficult for me. I'd managed to become seated and was slowly squirming my way towards my knife, careful to keep my eyes on the Sniper, in case he noticed what I was up to. I was so close now and with the rhythmic bumping of the van I was being knocked away from my prize and other times my bailsong slid closer to me.

Come on. Come_ on!_

I prayed internally as yet again my knife slipped across the floor towards me. It was so close now, my fingers just centimetres away. I reached forward again, my fingers brushing the handle as the van slammed to a halt, my blade finally falling into my grasp. Quickly I flicked it closed and shoved it down my sleeve before the Sniper got out of his seat and was once again towering above me.

"Come on then darling, we're here." He stated sweetly the twisted smile on his face tainted his comforting words. I glowered at him stubbornly, refusing to co-operate. Not that it mattered as he grabbed my bound wrists and flung me over his shoulder, not even caring to mind as he left the van, my head slamming into the doorway.

I swore loudly on impact and kicked out at him, hoping to cause some damage, but he just slapped my bottom roughly and held my leg to his chest, leaving me nothing to do but wiggle restlessly in his hold.

My hair whipped around my face and the cold air bit my skin as I tried to see where we were. We weren't as far as I thought; the RED base was still visible though far. I could see from the corner of my eyes the chain-link fence topped in barbed wire that marked the perimeter of the compound. The fence was littered with signs warning of the consequences of trespassing.

The Sniper dumped me unceremoniously on the sand and stood back, letting me scramble into an upright position, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Why am I here?" I asked again, watching how the smile on his face grew, his eyes alight with excitement.

"Well darling," He began, finally gracing me with an answer, the endearment sounding wrong on his lips, "This is your death bed." He clarified, his cold eyes watching for my reaction. However, I just burst into laughter, the sound loud in the empty desert, the force of it making my chest ache.

This man was crazy!

"I'm on the respawn system, you idiot! You cannot kill me. I'll just spawn back at BLU within minutes." I laughed, smiling up at the Sniper. I watched as his smile did not falter, but grew.

That's what you think." He simply stated as he took slow menacing steps towards me, his expression becoming wolfish.

My laughter stopped abruptly as he roughly grasped my chin in his painful grip, making me gasp at the unexpectancy of his action. "Don't you feel any pain elsewhere as well as that little neck of yours, darling?" He asked sweetly, but his eyes betrayed him, burning bright with dark intent.

"I don't know what you-"I began before I cried out, feeling the pain spring up my arm as he squeezed my forearm harshly.

"You do now," He smirked wickedly before releasing my arm, the pain dulling instantly. "Each team member has a microchip inserted into their arm so that the appropriate respawner can pick up their body after death and restore it to its previous condition, yes?" He explained, regurgitating the information I was giving the day I had been implanted with the chip.

I attempted to nod in his grasp, feeling dread seep into my veins. "Good. Now when your little boyfriend… the RED one," he added with a wink, "brought you into the RED infirmary, he asked our good doctor to do a simple procedure which would swap your BLU spawn microchip with a RED one." He continued his grip on my face loosening and he began to stroke my cheek in a gross mock of a caress.

My eyes grew wide. Luc hadn't mentioned this to me.

"However, the fool didn't realise that under the stress your body had already gone through due to the procedure that your Medic had performed on you, your body could not handle another full procedure so soon. It needed time to recover." He explained, his voice speeding up as if eager to get to his grand finale.

"So our Medic, bless his soul, only did half the procedure." The Sniper grinned, his eyes boring into mine. "Which means right now, you have no microchip to save you from death." He declared and burst into laughter, his eyes taking in the effect his laugh and the words he spoke had as they turned my blood to ice.

He released my chin and stood up, his laughter shaking him and causing him to almost double over as my face showed my realisation. I stared down at the sand and my bound wrists and felt my heart sink. I was going to die, at the hands of an enemy who was low enough to take out the enemy at their weakest moment.

I would never see my team again: listen to how Callum, along with the other Scouts, would yell abuse at the Snipers, spend a lazy evening with Adrien and Marc teasing Callum and Ash. I would never be able to make it up to Luc for all the time lost. I would never be able to see Ethan.

_Ethan_

The thought of him stung, but he flooded my mind. That warm inviting attitude, his infectious laugh, his unruly hair, his vibrant green eyes, the sudden yet wonderful kiss he gave me on our first night together, his hand tangled in my hair.

Tears began to spring to my eyes.

I would never be able to apologise for lying to him about who I was. I'd never be able to find refuge in his arms. I'd never be able to kiss him. I'd never be able to tell him I loved him. I felt the tears escape and leave scalding trails down my frozen cheeks. I would never be able to tell him.

My thoughts were broken by the sound of a light sharp click and my head shot up to see the Sniper had cocked an Ambassador and had it aimed at me. How did he get hold of an Ambassador? I wondered briefly.

"Stole this from your RED boy. Seemed fitting to frame him again." He confessed, a twisted grin on his face.

I gasped softly, the pieces of my past finally clicking together. I remembered him now.

"You were there. When I was RED…" I whispered, everything finally dawning on me. "James, you killed everyone! You were our friend and you killed everyone and framed Luc," I cried, anger and agony bursting in my chest causing more tears to drench my cheeks.

Drake chuckled darkly. "No. I'm not James. James was my brother, the brother your precious Luc killed along with the rest of your team." He corrected, expression now taunt.

"No! James killed everyone and Luc killed him before he could kill us too! He was trying to protect us!" I shouted, trying to plead with him, to make him understand and see sense.

"LIES!" He roared, slamming the barrel of the gun across my face, throwing me backwards into the sand, the taste of blood filling my mouth. "Don't spew your lies. He took what was close to me, now I will do the same." He hissed and I looked up just as he aimed again.

The sound of a gun echoed through my mind, followed by pain and then darkness.

The tracks were more visible now and a vehicle could be seen just a bit further away, but out of nowhere the sound of a gun being shot echoed across the empty desert, the sharp sound causing the Spy and me to jump.

"Hurry!" I yelled, and both of us began to run fast towards the noise and the van.

"I'll take out Drake and you go to Natalie!" The Spy called as he drew his blade. I followed suit and unsheathed my kukri. It took us seconds to cross the distance and as we turned the corner of the van we saw a RED Sniper towering over a crumpled figure.

The Sniper heard us and began to brawl with the Spy, the Spy yelling furiously in French as he clashed with the cackling Sniper, who was trying to use an ambassador in his hand, yelling of dead REDs and revenge.

But I couldn't care less. My eyes were fixed on the body on the ground.

The sand around its head was drenched in blood.

"No…" I breathed and ran towards the body, falling to my knees beside it. "Oh no, please," I rasped, carefully pulling the body into my lap, cradling the head in my hands. With a shaky hand I pushed away any hair that stuck to Nat's tear-stained cheeks, wiping away the blood that was spattered across her pale skin.

My heart ached as I saw that her once stunning blue eyes were open, shining with unshed tears and void of life. I hadn't realised that tears were spilling from my cheeks till a few dripped on her face and I hastily swiped them away and gently closed her eyes.

"Oh God, Nat," I cried, agony tearing at my insides as I buried my face into her chest and clung to her body, shaking as I sobbed.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see the Spy crying too, blood on his suit. The Sniper's dead body lying on the ground a few meters away. The Spy fell to his knees beside me, gently cupping Nat's face.

"Tu vas me manquer mon amour," He croaked brokenly before succumbing to tears too.

At that moment, I didn't care that he was the enemy. Right then we were both men who had just lost the woman we loved.


End file.
